Trahison et réconciliation
by lapin bleu sans patte
Summary: YAOI, POV YI, La trahison d'un être cher peut conduire à bien des extrémités, est ce que tout ce qui a été brisé peut être réparé?
1. Chapter 1

_**na :** Salut a tous et merci d'être venue faire un tour dans le coin ! cette fic devait être a l'origine un one shot en memoire à tous ces textes sordides qui peuplaient mes cahiers de brouillons au college, mais finalement c'est devenu une courte fic qui aura peut-etre même un happy end... _

_**disclamer :** voila ben ça tout le monde le sait mais il parait qu'il faut le lire quand même, rien n'est a moi, tout est à eux !  
_

_**atention : fic YAOI**, donc avec relation entre deux hommes (j'aurais préféré ne pas le dire mais il faut bien mettre les barrieres anti-homophobes... ). Sinon pour ce qui est du rating je le mets toujours très élevé pour pas avoir de problemes, mais je ne sais même pas si ça va se justifier ou non..._

_**POV de Yamato**_

_**----------------------- **_

La douleur. Pas phisique, morale. Comme un coup de couteau planté dans le coeur.

La trahison, de ceux qu'on aime, celle qui fait souffrir qui detruit.

La lassitude, ce ras de bol général qui nous fait dire "ah quoi bon?".

Ils m'ont trahis. Tous. Ils m'ont bien dit qu'ils étaient désolé, que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Mais quand même. Ils savaient. Et ils ne m'ont rien dit, ils l'ont couverte.

Même TK savait et ne m'a rien dit. Peut-être celui qui fait le plus mal, comment il a pu prendre son parti face a son frere? Cette fille qu'il connait a peine?

Soi disant que je m'occupais mal d'elle, que je ne lui consacrais pas assez de temps. Et pourtant je l'aimais. Non, bordel je l'aime ! Même si depuis tout ce temps elle se moque de moi, si elle en a un autre. Si quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais lui pardonne elle m'a préféré l'autre. Malgré ça je l'aime. Et ça fait mal.

Sa trahison me fait mal, mais plus que tout c'est l'autre qui me transperce le coeur.

Plus envie de rien, juste d'arreter, de partir, de stopper cette douleur !

Et je suis pres a tout pour ça, c'est devenu ma nouvelle obsession, je veux juste stopper la douleur, et c'est ma seule pensée en ce moment, à ce bar où je suis installé avec toutes ces bouteilles vides devant moi. Seul devant une foret de bouteille vide, Dieux que c'est pathetique!

Je jette un billet sur le comptoir et me leve, ou au moins essaye. Je chancele, retombe sur mon siege et m'appuie sur le comptoir pour rester debout, immobile en attendant que le paysage cesse de tourner. Le barman me dit quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, et qui de toute façon ne m'interesse pas. Je suis un habitué de ce bar, le serveur me connais assez bien maintenant, et il était certainement au courant lui aussi. Ou peut-etre que je deviens juste parano, mais de toute façon je ne veux entendre ni recommandations ni paroles consolatrices. Il pose des pieces devant moi, la monnaie certainement, mais je m'en fiche, plus rien ne m'interesse, alors ces trois-quatre pieces rendues floues par l'alcool que j'ai bu...

Une fois que ma vision ne tourne plus, ou plutôt tourne moins, et que mes jambes semblent pretent a me porter je me dirige vers la sortie.

Arrivé dans la rue je suis aussitot agressé par la tempete de flocon qui tombent. Il neige... Tout est blanc et semble pur, mais mon coeur est brisé, sali et tout ce blanc me semble ironique, on dirait que meme les Dieux ont décidé de se moquer de mon malheur, souhaitant m'enfoncer davantage. Je reste un moment devant la porte du bar a observé la rue, vidée par le froid. Froid que je sens a peine, malgré le vent qui cingle a mon visage, ce froid que je ne sens que dans mon coeur, comme si mon corp était devenu insensible, inutile.

Et c'est là que me viens l'idée. Je dois me débarrassé de ce corps ineficace, pour lequel j'ai reçu tant de compliments mais qui ne m'a même pas permis de garder celle que j'aime. Et de nouveau cette idée prend la place de toutes les autres, je ne vois plus les alentours, juste cette ruelle, qui semble plus acceuillante que les autres. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, la neige y tombe de la même maniere, elle n'est pas protégée du vent, il n'y a personne dedans, pas de magasins. C'est juste un petit bout de rue coincé entre deux façades d'immeubles.

Et pourtant je m'y dirige comme si j'avais trouvé mon paradis. De mon pas hésitant, chancelant je vais dans cette ruelle, de façon a ne plus voir la grande rue où passe quelques voitures malgré la neige. Je manque de tomber a chaque pas, mes pieds s'emmelent, mes jambes me soutiennent a peine. Une fois arrivé je me laisse tomber plus que je ne m'assois. Les genoux remontés contre mon torse, pas comme une protection illusoire contre le froid (je ne le sens pas), mais plutot comme une barriere entre le reste du monde et moi.

Je reste longtemps sans bouger avec mon obsession comme seule compagnie. Mes doigts commencent a me faire mal au fur et a mesure que le sang circule moins bien. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas me laisser mourir de froid, j'ai été assez passif dans ma vie. Face au divorce de mes parents, face a la séparation progressive des digisauveurs, lorsque chacun commençait une vie trop chargé pour prendre le temps d'accorder de l'importance au passé. Passif aussi quand j'ai laissé celle que j'aimais s'éloigner de moi, doucement, sans bruit.

Il est hors de question que je sois passif face a ma mort. Je ne vais pas laisser mon alcoolisme me faire mourir de froid dans une ruelle. Quelqu'un a dit "vis comme tu peux, meurs ou tu dois", je veux faire le contraire. Si ma vie a été une succession de preuve de nonchalance et de passivité de ma part, je veux décider de ma mort.

Alors je sors ce couteau. Un couteau suisse que Taichi (Tai.. penser son nom me fait souffrir, plus que le froid, plus que mon corp qui commence a rejetter tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgiter dans l'espoir vain d'oublier) m'avait offert. Je me souviens que j'avais trouvé ça ridicule. Pourquoi offrir un couteau? C'est idiot, je ne suis pas scoot, je n'ai pas l'usage de ce genre de chose. Et pourtant je l'ai toujours gardé avec moi, si ce cadeau m'avait laissé perplexe, il m'a été offert par mon meilleur ami. Les rares fois où j'en ai eu besoin, où je l'ai utilisé, j'ai vu que ça lui faisait plaisir que je l'ai avec moi, alors je l'ai laissé dans mon sac, d'où il n'a plus bougé malgré son inutilité.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est different. Dans un sens c'est assez amusant. Taichi m'aura enlevé ma raison de vivre en me trahissant de la pire façon qui soit, mais c'est grace a lui que cette douleur qu'il m'a involontairement (enfin je crois) infligé va me quitter. Pour toujours.

Ce n'est qu'un couteau Suisse, m'entailler la peau et les veines est difficile, mais je persiste. La coupe n'est pas nette, un vrais travail de boucher, j'ai du mal a atteindre les veines mais j'insiste, tailladant encore et encore jusqu'a reussir a en sectionner une. Pendant ce temps le sang coule sur la neige. Quand j'arrive enfin a atteindre la veine j'en ai déjà perdu beaucoup, le flux s'accelere. La tete me tourne, je sombre dans l'inconscience avec comme derniere image le souvenir de l'air rejouit de mon meilleur ami quand il a vu que j'apreciais son cadeau au point de le garder en permanence avec moi. Puis tout devient noir, et j'accueil la mort avec reconnaissance, sentant la douleur de mon coeur disparaitre au profit de celle de mon corps. Enfin.

--------------------

_Voila comment ça aurait du finir au debut ! Et puis finalement j'avais pas envie de faire un truc triste, et je voulais pas que Matt meurt donc j'ai ecris d'autres chap ! (enfin un seul pour le moment)_

_Cette fic devrait normalement compter 3-4 chapitres maximum, le 2eme est déjà ecrit entierement et une bonne partie du troisieme aussi, mais je veux reprendre mes bonnes habitudes qui consistent a ne poster que quand le suivant est fini !! C'est pour eviter de trop vous faire attendre, même si en général ça marche pas des masses ... (les lecteurs de "L'amour, toujours" comprendront mdr) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors, voilà le deuxieme chapitre ! Bah oui, j'allais pas laisser Yamato mourir quand même... Il est plus court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition ! Et puis il precise la date aproximative de la fic, bien apres les saisons 1 et 2, Yamato a 22ans, debrouillez vous pour calculer combien de temps c'est apres la saison 2 si ça vous amuse... _

_Ceci finira toujours en Yaoi, peut-etre même descriptif qui sait, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisez pas... _

_Digimon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je me fais pas de sous dessus.. _

--------------------

Je me réveille doucement, douloureusement. J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne connais pas cet endroit, des murs blancs, sans décoration. Au début je ne me souviens de rien. Et puis je me rappelle de tout : la trahison, la douleur, l'alcool, le couteau.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? On dirais un hôpital... Comment y suis-je arrivé? Que s'est-il passé?

Avant que je n'arrive a mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, une porte s'ouvre et une infirmière entre. Elle doit avoir un peu plus de la cinquantaine et elle amène avec elle une odeur entêtante de parfum. Elle ne me regarde pas tout de suite, elle est occupé a lire un papier qu'elle tient dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête pour me regarder elle semble surprise. Puis elle me fait un grand sourire. Hypocrite, je le vois bien.

- Oh ! Tu es déjà réveillé? Je vais aller chercher tes parents, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés.

Et elle ressort, sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon elle n'en attendait pas, et je ne pense pas que je lui en aurait donné. Elle ne me demandait pas mon avis, elle m'informait c'est tout. Et cette manie qu'on les adultes de me tutoyer ! Normalement on ne tutoie pas un jeune homme de 22ans. Mais je fais moins âgé. Et surtout, on peut se permettre de tutoyer un "pauvre gosse qui a essayer de se suicider pour une histoire d'amour". Elle ne l'a pas dit mais j'ai senti qu'elle le pensait. Et la pitié que je lui inspire lui donne le droit de me materner, et de me parler de manière aussi familière. Sans parler du reproche sous entendus "ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés".

En me relevant je remarque le bandage sur mon poignet. Je me demande si j'aurais le temps de l'enlever et de rouvrir la plaie avant que mes parents n'arrivent. En fait je n'en est même plus envie.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs plus aucune envie, je me sens vide. Une coquille sans âme et sans sentiments. S'ils m'ont empêché de tuer mon corps, qui c'est accroché désespérément a la vie, je me rend compte que mon esprit est bien mort. Envolé là où plus personne ne pourra le faire souffrir.

La porte se rouvre et mon père entre, suivi par ma mère. Ils ont l'air a la fois inquiet et soulagés. Mais bizarrement ça ne me fait rien de me dire que je leur ai fait de la peine, que je les aient inquiétés. Je crois que je ne ressens plus rien.

Mon père vient s'assoir sur le lit et me serre dans ses bras pendant que ma mère, un peu en retrait, pleure.

- Matt ! Quelle peur tu nous as fait ! Pourquoi? Pas a cause de cette fille quand même? elle n'en vaut pas la peine, elle ne mérite pas que tu tentes de te suicider a cause d'elle !

Suicide. ça y est, le mot est lâché. Pour mon père, il n'y a pas de tabous, tout peut se dire, tout doit être discutable. Ma mère n'est pas comme ça, loin de là. Il existe pour elle un grand nombre de choses dont il ne faut pas parler : la mort, le sexe, la drogue, les disputes familiales, les problèmes psychiatrique... Et tous ceux qui en sont "victimes". Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marchés entre eux et qu'ils ont finis par se séparés. Ils n'ont pas su s'adapter l'un a l'autre.

Voyant que je reste totalement sans réaction, mon père s'éloigne un peu, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne détourne pas le regard, pas envie, pas la force. Souvent quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais a défier mon père du regard, il représentait pour moi l'autorité suprême (même s'il n'a jamais été dur ou autoritaire avec moi, plutôt un compagnon qu'un père souvent) et le défier du regard me semblait être la preuve que je grandissais, que je devenais adulte. Mais aujourd'hui, le regard que je pose sur lui doit être vide, morne. Et c'est peut-être le manque d'étincelle de vie dans mes yeux qui rend ceux de mon père si tristes. Je vois bien que ça lui en met un coup.

Ma mère qui était jusqu'ici resté a l'écart pousse légèrement mon père pour s'assoir a son tour sur le bord du lit. Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes, je la laisse faire. Elle me regarde elle aussi dans les yeux, je vois les siens se remplir de larmes et lorsqu'elle dit mon nom, il sonne plus comme une plainte, un gémissement, que comme un réel appel.

Mon père prend une chaise et s'assoit lui aussi prêt du lit. Il me dit qu'ils m'aiment, qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je recommence ça, que si je veux on pourra ne plus jamais en parler, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, que tout reprenne comme avant. Il me dit aussi que si je préfère on peu en parler, avec lui, ou avec un médecin, ou même avec qui je veux. Il me dit que TK est resté dans la salle d'attente, car le nombre de visites est limité à deux en même temps. Il me dit aussi qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété, qu'il n'a pas voulu croire a ma tentative de suicide (je vois ma mère étouffé un autre sanglot à ce mot), en disant que je ne ferais jamais ça, que ce n'était pas mon genre. Mon père a un mince sourire triste en me répétant ce que mon petit frère a dit. Il continue en disant a quel point TK était paniqué, que plusieurs de mes amis sont resté en salle d'attente toute la nuit pour avoir des nouvelles de mon état. Il me précise encore que je suis resté inconscient toute la nuit, toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi. Les autres ont du retournés a leur vie respective, soulagés quand le médecin a annoncé que mon état était stable, que je n'étais plus en danger...

Et encore un tas d'autres choses que je n'ai pas enregistré. Il ne m'a pas dit comment j'avais atterri à l'hôpital. Et je ne lui ai pas demandé. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien dit pendant tout le temps qu'a duré leur visite, et quand ils sont partis le soir, lorsque l'heure des visites était passée, je ne leur ai rien dit non plus. J'ai laissé ma mère m'embrassé en me disant qu'elle reviendrait demain, et mon père m'étreindre, sans réagir. Toujours.

J'ai l'impression d'être totalement amorphe. Une poupée cassée. Un corps vide. Une âme dénuée de sentiments. Plus de motivation, plus d'envies.

Le soir, après leur départ je reste longtemps éveillé, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, sans vraiment penser a quelque chose. Puis je m'endors.

-------------------

_Voila pour ce chapitre !! j'espere que vous avez aimé, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me le dire (bouton review my best friend), et si vous avez pas aimé ben vous pouvez me le dire aussi, ça pourra m'aider a ameliorer la suite ! _

_Le prochain chapitre est terminé, j'attends d'avoir finis celui d'apres pour le poster. Je pense que le quatrieme sera le dernier. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Et oui enfin la suite excusez moi pour se retard, allez voir dans mon profil pour de plus amples informations, je me suis souvenue grace a la review de sherryn que le chapitre 3 etait deja ecrit donc je vous le poste en vitesse maos pour le chapitre 4 vous allez certainement devoir attendre tres tres longtemps toutes mes excuses pour ça. _

_Pour le disclamer et le reste referez vous aux chaps precedent !_

_--------------------__------_

Les jours suivent leur cour et se ressemblent tous. J'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital puis je suis sorti , mais le médecin a déclaré qu'il valait mieux attendre au moins une autre semaine avant que je ne reprenne les cours (je suis toujours inscrit en fac de physique). Mon père a passé plusieurs jours à la maison, puis il a recommencé a partir travailler le matin, comme désespéré d'obtenir une réaction de ma part.

Depuis "l'accident" comme dit ma mère, je n'ai plus rien dit. Sans raison particulière. Pas que j'ai décidé de me murer dans le silence, ni que je soit incapable de parler. Je n'en ai juste pas envie. Il me semble qu'il n'y aurait rien d'important a dire qui vaudrait la peine que je m'exprime.

J'ai revu plusieurs fois TK bien sur, et certains de mes amis sont venu me rendre visite aussi, a l'hôpital ou chez moi. Jyou est venu par exemple. Il s'est assis sur une chaise et n'a quasiment pas parlé. Il n'a pas demandé comment j'allais, il n'a pas posé de questions, il m'a juste tenu au courant des derniers événements du monde des vivants. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir cherché a me faire parler, comme s'il avait compris que je parlerais quand j'aurais quelque chose a dire.

Sora, elle, a essayé. Elle s'est même pas mal énervée après moi. Elle m'a hurlé après, que j'étais un lâche, un idiot, que je n'avais pas a abandonner pour si peu. "Si peu"? La trahison de mon meilleur ami et de celle que j'aimais? Elle était venu avec son petit ami, il a du la calmer quand elle a voulu commencer a me jeter des objets a la tête pour me faire reagir.

Plusieurs autres sont venu, les anciens membres des Teenage Wolves, Mimi... Et surement d'autres que j'oublie.

Tous les jours se passaient donc sensiblement de la même façon, avec une visite de temps en temps pour "rompre la monotonie". Je ne sortais pas, me levais tard et me couchais tôt. Je ne faisais rien de la journée, de temps en temps j'allumais la télé, mais ne la regardais pas.

Et puis, 5 jours après ma sortie de l'hôpital, en début d'après midi, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée a retenti et je suis allé ouvrir, m'attendant a une énième visite de gens qui s'inquiétaient pour moi et qui voudraient me faire réagir, prendre de mes nouvelles ou même m'exhorter a sortir prendre l'air... Et en quelque sorte j'avais raison.

Je n'ai pas regarder par le judas avant d'ouvrir. Je ne le faisais plus du tout. Avant je le faisais toujours avant d'ouvrir la porte, ce n'étais pas de la paranoïa mais j'aimais savoir a qui j'allais faire face la porte une fois ouverte. Je ne le faisais plus par pur flemme. A quoi bon? De toute façon je voyais plus ou moins défiler les mêmes gens devant cette foutue porte.

Dire que j'ai été surpris en l'ouvrant n'est pas peu dire. En découvrant Taichi sur le pas de la porte j'ai même été tenté de la refermer aussitôt. J'avais même failli réagir. Etait-ce la dernière trouvaille de Sora pour me faire sortir de ce qu'elle appelait mon "état comateux" ? En tout cas je n'ai pas refermé la porte en découvrant Taichi.

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Il ne me donne pas de "bonjour comment vas-tu?" hypocrite et je lui serais presque reconnaissant, au moins pour ça. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant que c'est lui qui m'a volé celle que j'aimais, mon meilleur ami. Celui qui pendant des semaines a couché avec mon amour. Lorsque, parait-il, je la négligeais.

Il entre et va s'assoir a la table de la cuisine, je le suit et m'assied en face. Peut-être qu'il attends que je dise quelque chose, que je m'énerve, que je le frappe ou que je le mette dehors, mais je ne fais rien. A vrais dire, même lorsque j'ai appris qu'il couchait avec Elle dans mon dos je ne lui en ai pas voulu. J'ai été bien sur infiniment peiné mais je n'ai pas réussi a lui en vouloir, a le haïr. Et pourtant... Peut-être que ça m'aurait fait du bien?

- Yamato...

Il a l'air plutôt triste, il me regard avec cet air qui dit qu'il souffre avec moi, comme tout meilleur ami. Et je n'arrive pas a lui trouver l'air hypocrite.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

J'ai eu envie de demander. Même si mon amour pour elle est a tout jamais éteint, je veux qu'il sache. Qu'il se rende compte que c'étais de sa faute ! Je veux qu'il souffre avec moi, pour moi! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit indifférent, pas lui ! Je l'ai perdu elle mais je veux que Taichi puisse tenter sa chance, j'ai envie de le laisser revenir vers moi, j'ai envie de donner une autre chance a notre amitié!

Il semble surpris de m'entendre parler. A vrais dire moi aussi je le suis. Il a réussi sans le vouloir et en un instant ce que tous essayent sans succès depuis deux semaines ! Il ne semble pas tellement être fier de sa "victoire", il semble même plutôt gêné pendant un moment puis il répond avec véhémence :

- Matt je suis désolé ! Crois moi ou non mais je l'ignorais ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore ensemble ! Elle m'a dit avoir rompu, je ne vous ai plus jamais vu ensemble a partir du moment ou j'ai commencé a sortir avec elle ! Je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Yamato, quand je t'ai vu dans la ruelle, inconscient, je n'ai pas compris ! C'est a l'hôpital que Sora m'a dit, elle savait que je sortais avec elle, mais elle pensait que je savais aussi que vous étiez encore ensemble ! Mais crois moi je l'ignorais ! je n'aurais jamais rien fait en sachant que tu allais en souffrir !

Dans la ruelle... j'ai cru que tu étais mort, et j'ai eu tellement peur... Et quand j'ai appris que c'était de ma faute... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! Yamato je...

J'aurais pu le laisser continuer, s'empêtrer dans ses excuses, dans ses erreurs. Mais de tout son discours je n'ai retenu qu'une chose : il était celui qui m'avais sauvé la vie. Cette vie dont je ne voulais plus, il est celui qui me l'a imposé ! Sans réfléchir je me lève et l'attrape par le col pour le tirer vers moi et je me mets a crier :

- Tu es celui qui m'a volé ma mort??

- Matt écoutes moi je...

- NON ! C'est pas possible ! En plus de me voler la fille que j'aime,

- Matt je ne savais ...

- TU AS CRU QUE TU POUVAIS ME VOLER MA MORT?? Je hurlais maintenant. Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? Pourquoi tu m'en veux a ce point? Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi égoïste??

- TU NE M'A PAS ECOUTE ! je ne savais pas ! Et je ne voulais pas que tu meures je ...

- Mais je me fiche de ce que tu veux !! C'est une décision qui ne regarde que moi, j'ai le droit de choisir ma mort ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me la prendre !!! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me trahir, je te faisais confiance ! Et pourtant tu m'a trahis deux fois ! Deux fois et...

Il me repousse, me forçant a le lâcher, et je m'écroule. Toute la tension de ces dernières semaines m'est retombé dessus d'un coup, mes jambes n'ont pas pu le supporter et mon cœur non plus. Je me met a pleurer. Je sais bien que je dois être pitoyable, mais ça m'est égal, toute la douleur que j'avais occultée est revenu, plus forte, plus insupportable a cause de la présence de Taichi en face de moi.

Taichi qui se lève a son tour pour venir s'accroupir a coté de moi, il essaye de mettre sa main sur mon épaule mais je le repousse durement en lui hurlant de me lâcher, ma voix a moitié cassée par les sanglots qui m'agitent.

Apres un court laps de temps durant lequel il me laisse en paix, il s'approche de nouveau et me serre contre lui, j'essaye de le repousser, mais il tient bon, ne se laisse pas faire. Je lui donne des coups de poings dans le torse pour qu'il me lâche, en hurlant que de toute façon je recommencerais, je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudrait jusqu'a ce que je réussisse, qu'il ne pourra rien y faire, que sa trahison ne sera jamais oublié que je le hais, que je lui faisais confiance... Ma litanie est a moitié rendu inaudible a cause des sanglots mais je sais qu'il me comprend et je me débats toujours plus violement pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais il ne me lâche toujours pas et au bout de quelques minutes je sens la pression retomber, je pleure toujours mais je ne me débats plus. Lui me murmure des mots apaisant a l'oreille, s'excusant toujours pour quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas avoir commis, me disant de me calmer, que ça allait aller, que ce n'étais pas grave, que ça n'avait plus d'importance...

Je le laissais faire, bercé par ses murmures et petit a petit mes sanglots se calment. Toute la tension, la douleur disparait.

-Tu... tu es encore avec elle?

Ma voix est faible, étouffée en plus par l'épaule de Taichi contre lequel je suis toujours blotti. Mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Quelque soit l'intensité que je donne a ma voix, Taichi a toujours été capable de l'entendre sans que je me l'explique.

- Non... Matt, j'ai... quelque chose à t'avouer mais je ne sais pas si...

Encore quelque chose à m'avouer? La dernière fois ça ne m'avais pas tellement réussi. Taichi a l'air réellement gêné, il cherche ses mots, bafouille un peu, puis me dit :

- Je... Ne peux pas...

- Tu ne peux pas quoi?

J'ai relevé la tete pour le questionner, il me repousse doucement. On est tout les deux assis par terre, a se regarder en chiens de faïence, mais sans hostilité. Il ne soutient pas mon regard longtemps, baisse le sien, le dirige vers divers points du mur en face. Partout sauf vers moi.

- Je... Il est tard, je vais rentrer.

Il se relève et s'en va. Presque comme s'il s'enfuyait. Tant pis, si c'était quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir il me le dira plus tard.

Je me relève aussi et regarde l'heure, mon père ne devrait pas tarder a rentrer, et si je préparais le diner? ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis plus occupé, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose en moi c'est remis en marche, et je pense que cela fera plaisir a mon père de le savoir.

Préparer le diner est un moyen de lui montrer mon "redémarrage" en se passant de phrases banals et stupides. Je sais qu'il comprendra, et qu'il ne m'embêtera pas pour savoir pourquoi il m'a fallu tout ce temps, ni qu'est-ce qui a changé. Il est comme ça, on n'a pas besoin de se dire des choses inutiles, on se comprend.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et oui, me revoila avec la suíte de cette fic !_

_J avais dit que ça prendrais beaucoup de temps, et finalement je suis a peu pres dans les meme delais que d habitude ! Ça c´était la bonne nouvelle, maintenant on passe aux mauvaise ok ?_

_- ce n est pas le dernier chapitre… Oui c est une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous parce que ça veut dire que vous aller devoir attendre encore ! J ai donc decider de couper ce chapitre en deux, parce qu il était assez long (là il fait deja 5pages), pour vous permettre d avoir deja cette partie là tout de suíte, parce qu il y a un changement de POV (le chapitre suivant est sous celui de Taichi) et puis parce que le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre... (si jarrive a l ecrire)_

_- ce chapitre doit etre BLINDÈ de fautes ! plusieurs raisons, tout d abord parce que j ai la flemme de me relire, et surtout a cause de ce clavier bresilien de m et de ce correcteur d orthograhe automatique en portugais..._

_- ce chapitre est nul et je le deteste !_

_Maintenant vrac de tout ce qui est obligatoire et que j avais total zappé dans la chap d avant : Digmon pas a moi meme si j aimerais bien, Yaoi donc les homophobes venaient pas me prendre la tete... Je me fais pas de sous la dessus meme si j aimerais bien aussi mdr (meme si je pense pas que ça le merite)_

------------------------------------------------------------

Ma "crise" était definitivement passée. J´ai recommencé à aller à l´université, où personne n´a fait de commentaires sur mon absences (ou pás devant moi em tout cas). Je sortais a nouveau le soir avec des amis ou des filles mais j´etais incapable de m´attacher réelement à aucunes d´elles et durant ces deux semaines une dizaine de ces filles ont du defiler a mon bras.

J´imagine très bien ce que devaient dire les romantiques dans mon dos : mon coeur brisé par la trahison devait chercher celle qui pourrait le réparer, etc etc... Ça me passait tout a fait au dessus de la tête, ces commentaires ridicules m´importaient peu, comme les filles avec qui je sortais.

Je n´avais pás revu Taichi. Sora m´avait confirme que cétait bien elle qui l´avait convaincu d´aller me voir . Lui ne voulait pas venir, et après il n´a pas voulu lui raconter notre entrevue.

Moi qui souhaitais réelement donner sa chance a Tai, qui avais tellement voulu le croire quand il m´avait dit ignorer qu´il me faisait cocu, et surtout, moi qui avais pense compter pour lui, j´etais bien déçu... Sitôt les exigences de Sora remplisent il avait disparu.

Est-ce qu´il n´était venu que pour satisfaire Sora ? En réalité, est-ce qu´il se fichait totalement de se qui aurait pu m´arriver ? Mais dans ce cãs, pourquoi m´avoir secouru dans la ruelle ? Et surtout, qu´était cette chose si importante qu´il avait peur de me dire et dont je n´ai plus jamais entendu parler ?

Les questions se mélangeaient dans ma tête, elles tournaient et retournaient encore mais aucune réponse n´apparaissait. Et les jours passaient, et je m´interrogeais sans jamais voir venire le moindre indice. Un grand sentiment de frustration me pesait de plus en plus chaque jours. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais toujours considerer Taichi comme un ami ou s´il était irremediablement perdu pour moi.

Le souvenir de la chaleur de ses bras lorsqu´il m´avait maladroitement console ce jour là me hantait. L´intonation de ses murmures destines à m´apaiser me paraisser suspecte, comme um ton qui ne devrait pas être utiliser entre amis. Mais plus que tout, son absence me faisait souffrir, depuis le temps que l´on se connaissait, tout ce temps où l´on avait été si proche que l´on ne passait pas deux jours sans se voir, et bien j´en avais pris l´habitude. Il me semblait qu´il avait toujours été dans mon paysage et son absence me créait un grand vide.

Alors j´ai arête d´attendre passivement son retour, conscient qu´il risquait de ne jamais arriver et je pris la décision de faire le premier pas. Je savais par Sora que ses parents étaient absent pour quelques jours, laissant la maison à Taichi et Hikari. C´était une occasion que je ne voulais pas laisser passer.

----------------------

Je me suis donc rendu chez Taichi em fin d´après-midi puisque je ne connaissais ni ses horaires de cours, ni ceux de son club de foot.

Je sonnais donc à la porte et Hikari m´ouvrit. Quans elle me reconnut elle fut tout d´abord surprise puis, inexplicablement, joyeuse.

- Hey Matt ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens voir Taichi ?

- Salut Kari, il est là ?

Elle eut l´air ennuyé :

- Non, il est au club de foot…

- Ce n´est pas grave, je repasserais plus tard.

- Non non ! Entre, il devrait bientôt avoir fini, s´il ne traine pas trop il sera là dans un quart d´heure.

J´hésita puis je décidis d´entrer. Cette situation avait assez durée, et qui me disait que Taichi ne chercherais pas à m´évitersi Hikari lui disait que j´étais passe ? Après tout, c´était presque ce qu´il faisait depuis deux semaines...

- OK, merci. Je vais l´attendre.

Kari eu l´air satisfaite et me fit entrer, puis elle me proposa un rafraichissement que je refusais. Elle m´amena au salon et me dit :

- J´étais sur le point de sortir, tu n´as qu´a rester attendre Taichi ici, si tu veux mettre la télé...

Je me relevais du canapé ou je m´étais assis.

- Si tu t´en vas je ne vais pas rester ici.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent.

- C´est pourtant déjà souvent arrive par le passé… Je me doute bien que certaines choses ont changées mais ça n´empeche pas que jet e fais suffisament confiance pour te laisser seul ici, ne t´inquietes pas.

Je vis qu´elle resterait intrangisante la dessu alors je me rassit. Elle prepara rapidement des affaires qu´elle mit à la va vite dans um sac et sortit avec um leger "salut!". Plus j´y pensais et plus je me disais qu´elle n´avait pas l´attitude de quelqu´un qui avait prévu de sortir.

Elle avait plutot l´air de quelqu´un qui prend la fuite, et elle avait beaucoup insisté pour que je reste. Est-ce qu´elle pourrait avoir une raison de souhaiter que je parle avec Taichi ? Et em tête à tête em plus ?

Je commençais à me dire que cette visite souleverais peut-être plus de questions qu´elle n´en résolverait ... De toute façon j´étais déterminé à attendre Taichi, il fallait qu´on se parle même si j´ignorais ce que je voulais lui dire.

-----------------------------

Après une vingtaines de minutes, durant lesquelles j´essayais sans succes de remettre de l´ordre dans mês idées pour trouver une raison valable a ma venue, la porte d´entrée s´ouvrit pour laisser passer Taichi qui lança : "Je suis rentré!", preuve que Kari n´avait pas reelement prévue de sortir, car on n´annonce pas son arrivée si on sait la maison deserte.

Je me relevais une seconde avant qu´il ne passe la porte du salon . Sés yeux se poserent sur moi, puis eviterent mon regard aussitot apres :

- Matt ? Ah, euh... Salut.. Ça fait um bail...

Lê ton de sa voix montrait bien que s´il l´on ne s´était pas croisés pendant tout ce temps, ce n´était pas reelement du hasard. Je ne répondis rien, et il enchaina sur ce qu´il voulait etre un ton leger :

- C´est Kari qui t´as fait entrer ?

Puis, sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

- Kari ?? Mais où elle est encore ?

- Elle m´a dit qu´elle devait sortir.

- Ah bon ? Elle aurait pu me prevenir quand même…

Il avait l´air gene maintenant, de toute evidence il savait parfaitement pourquoi Hikari tenait tant à nous laisser seul, et la liberté qu´elle avait prise pour cette decision l´ennuyait.

- Ben... Assieds toi, reste pas debout…

Je m´assit de nouveau sur le canapé e til s´assit juste après, à coté de moi. Le silence dura um instant, puis j´eu l´impression qu´il allait se lancer mais il ne dit rien. Soudainement, il se releva :

- Tu veux une bierre ?

Je refusais puis il se rassit. Pour se relever quelques instant après.

- Je vais en prendre une quand même.

Il alla donc à la cuisine et revint avec une biere, il se rassit, ouvrit as bouteille, but une gorgée puis retourna à ses pensées. Tout ça en evitant soigneusement de me regarder. Je decidais de commencer mais il me coupa la parole :

- Taichi ...

- Je ne t´ai même pas demande comment tu allais !

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, tu le sais...

- Ah oui, bien sur...

C´est à partir de ce moment là, je crois, qu´il c´est vraiment decide à me faire face, à ne plus m´éviter em prenant son courage à deux mains pour m´avouer ce qui lui pesait tellement.

C´est à ce moment qu´il décida de sauver ce qui pouvait rester de notre amitié, de nous donner encore une chance, tout em sachant 9et je le sentais etrangement aussi) que ce serait la derniere, que si ça échouait on n´aurait plus qu´a se dire au revoir et partir chacun de notre coté. Je sentais confusement que c´était cela qui l´avait fait m´éviter ces deux dernieres semaines. Il avait préféré garder le peu qui nous restait plutôt que tout remettre em jeu dans ce qu´il pensait être um coup de bluf, comme lorsqu´on veut raffler la mise au poker avec une paire de 3 dans son jeu...

Taichi respira profondement puis repris la parole :

- ce que je voulais te dire c´est... Enfin... P´tain ! Je n´arrive pas à trouver mes mots !

Je le voyais bien mais ne disais rien, lui laissant le temps de les trouver et de s´expliauer. Il réinspira à fond, laissa passer um moment et se decida enfin a être plus expressif.

- Ce n´est pas la premiere fois que je sors avec une de tes ex.

Je ne le repris pas em lui disant que la dernière n´était pas exactement mon ex, ça n´aurait fait que l´embrouiller davantage.

- En fait... Je le fais presque à chaque fois qu´elles acceptent, mais pas longtemps parce qu´a chaque fois je suis déçu, je voudrais te retrouver avec ces filles que tu viens juste d´abandonner, à chaque fois j´espere qu´il resterait quelque chose de toi sur elles, em couchant avec elles c´est plus comme si c´était à toi que je faisais l´amour indirectement, tu peux trouver ça malsain si tu veux, mais c´est tout ce que je peux esperer et ça me rend dingue parce que ... Je t´aime tellement que s´en est presque douloureux, et devoir me consoler um peu avec ces filles ça me dégoutte de moi-même! À cause de l´irrespect que c´est pour elles mais aussi vis à vis de toi parce que tu me considere comme un ami et faire ça dans ton dos... J´ai l´impression de me salir et de salir les sentiments que j´ai pour toi mais je ne peux pas m´en passer, c´est devenu une sorte de dépendance, chercher la moindre once de toi sur ces filles m´est presque un besoin vitale et je... je... savoir que tu as... à cause de moi, à cause de ça... ça m´a... ça me...

Ne trouvant surement pas de mots assez fort pour exprimer ce qu´il ressentait, il se tut. Il paraissait soulagé d´avoir pu me dire ce qu´il avait sur le coeur, et en même temps, evidemment, anxieu de la maniere dont je pouvais réagir.

Et moi, je ne savais bien sur pas comment réagir. Quels étaient les aspects les plus importants dans tout ça ?

Taichi m´aimait. Même plus que ça, il m´aimait à la folie. Il s´attendait surement à ce que je juge sés actes, qu´ils pensaient être "malsains", mais cette partie là n´avait aucun interet pour moi. Toutes ces filles étaient des ex, donc souvent des filles que j´avais rejettées et qu´en general j´oubliais aussitôt qu´elles sortaient de ma vie.

Qu´ils se servent donc d´elle ne me choquait donc pas et m´importait peu.

Ce qui m´occupait l´esprit était savoir que faire de l´autre inforation, la principale meme. Je pensais tout d´abord à m´en servir pour le faire souffrir, comme j´avais souffertà cause de cette fille.

Mais j´écartais vite cette idée, la trahison de cette fille sans importance n´était pas ce qui m´avait fait le plus mal, c´était celle de Taichi que je n´avais pas pu supporter. Et pourtant... l´idée de me venger ne m´apportais aucune joie.

Par contre, la chaleur et la sécurité que m´avaient apporter ses bras la dernière fois se rappellaient à moi.

Je n ´étais jamais sorti avec un gars, et ne m´étais même jamais pose la question. Je n´étais pas specialement attiré par les hommes, et pourtant... l´idée de sortir avec Taichi me plut tout de suite. Je savais tout simplement qu´il prendrait soin de moi, quìl ne me ferais pas souffrir. Je le connaissais suffisament pour sentir qu´avec lui, je pourrais être heureux, me reconstruire doucement.

Et si, dans une semaine, je me rendais compte que je m´étais trompé, et bien tant pis, je pourrais le rejetter sans qu´il ne reste de rancoeur entre nous.

Après avoir fini sa tirade, Taichi baissa les yeux, puis les releva, pour planter son regard dans le mien, signifiant quìl attendait ma réaction. Il était comme suspendue à mês gestes. Je rálisa le pouvoir que j´avais sur lui à ce moment et cela me plut : le plus amoureux est toujours celui qui se fait avoir.

Là ce serait lui. Je n´avais même pas besoin de l´aimer, juste à profiter de tout ce qu´il pourrait m´offrir : tendresse, s´curité, chaleur, amour, stabilité...

A vrais dire je n´hésita pas longtemps, je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait et posa mes levres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser.

Puis je reculais et demandais :

- Et si je te proposais l´original, ce ne serait pas mieux ?

Il répondit en bafouillant un peu :

- Ah… euh, si… ça reglerais le… problème oui...

-------------------------------

_Donc voila, ça c est fait ! mdr_

_Le prochain chap pourra mettre aussi pas mal de temps a venir, je ne veux pas le bacler juste pour que vous puissiez l avoir plus vite et je pense pas que vous le vouliez non plus... et cette fois c est sur ça sera le dernier !_

_Ce serás donc un POV de Taichi avec LEMON (croisez les doigts mdr ce serás mon premier et avant meme de l ecrire j ai l impression qu il será raté), j en ai déjà ecrit une bonne partie sur papier puisque maintenant je dois fonctionner comme ça, il serás surement assez court._

_J aimerais bien dire a ceux qui aiment pas les Lemons qu ils seront pas obligé de le lire, mais etant donné qu il será dans le meme ton que le reste de la fic (action et reflection tout melanger mdr), vous risquer de manquer des trucs en le zappant... (mais me denoncez pas a pour autant, ok ? soyez chic ! )_

_Sinon et bien comme d habitude, comme tous les auteurs mdr, on aime bien avoir des commentaires sur notre travail, les bonnes critiques nous poussent a ecrire plus vite et les mauvaises nous aident a nous ameliorer, et sachez que le petit bouton review est le meilleur ami de celui qui poste sur !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bruit de tambour, lapin bleu s apprete a entrer triomphalement, mais elle reçoit une pluie de tomate sur la tete. Regarde les lecteurs d un air apeuré ... _

_Bon sans rire, je suis reelement désolée de cet IMMONDE retard, mais ce chapitre ci est plus long que les autres ... (six pages sans mes anneries !!! ), et surtout, ce qui m a bloqué a mort (en plus de la chaleur de ce pays) c est le Lemon ! Et oui, le lapin a ecrit son premier lemon (non non attendez avant d applaudire), et c est justement parce que c est le premier que je vous demanderez toute votre indulgence !!! _

_Donc pour les avertissements :_ _YAOI LEMON donc en plus des homophobes, ce chap est aussi interdit aux - de 18ans !! Deconnez pas avec ça hein, zetes prevenus donc balancez pas please. (ça vaut aussi pour toi Colinou, t as pas 18ans) _

_Euh sinon, il me semble pas que Digimon soit a moi, je pense que quelqu un me l aurait dit si c etait le cas ... (et puis mon compte en banque aurait remarqué aussi), bref je me fait pas d argent, mon unique plaisir sont vos reviews : ) _

--------------(POV TAICHI)----------------

J´avais vraiment du mal à y croire, et je restais sous le choc de ce baiser inattendu.

Comment pouvait bien fonctionner Matt ? J´étais celui qui lui avait pris sa petite amie, poussé au... au suicide, puis je lui avouais une obession qui en aurait terroriser voire degouter plus d´un, et lui au lieu de me hair il m´embrassait.

Je me demandais bien sur s´il ne voulait pas juste jouer avec, en se servant de mês sentiments pour se venger, mais j´écartais assez vite cette hypothese. Ce n´était pas le genre de Yamato. Et même... peut-être que même s´il avait jouer avec moi, je l´aurais accepter, tellement je l´aimais.

Je restais toujours sous le choc de ce malheureux smac, qui avait durer au plus une seconde. J´avais une excuse tout de même : c´était tellement inattendu, et je le desirais depuis si longtems...

J´essayais d´imprimer ce souvenir en moi, pour la cãs où Matt se serait mis à me rire au nez d´y avoir cru (je l´attendais toujours), il me resterait cela pour me consoler.

Matt du en avoir assez de mon silence car il reprit la parole :

- Je t´ai offert le premier, mais le deuxieme il va falloir venire le chercher.

Et c´est bien sur ce que je fis. Je me rapprochais et posais à mon tour mes levres sur les siennes, mais au lieu du chaste baiser precedent, celui ci fut passioné. Matt mit ses bras autour de mes epaules et me serrait contre lui de manière presque désepéré. Je me rendis compte seulement maintenant qu´il avait eu peur de me perdre, et que c´était en parite pour cela qu´il avait accepter ma drôle de déclaration.

Je sentis dans cette etreinte ce qu´il attendait de moi, il voulait que je repare ce qui avait été brisé chez lui; et même si j´ignorais si j´en été capable j´aurais été pret a tout donner pour avoir le droit d´essayer. Et lui me l´offrait.

Ma langue allá quemander l´entrée de la bouche de Yamato, ce qui me fut accordé aussitôt. (1) Je sentais mon désir pulser presque douloureusement, réveillé par l´intensité de ce baiser que j´avais tant rever et que je découvrais encore meilleur que se que j´avais pu imaginer.

Tout á coup Matt se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, s´allongeant et me tirant dessus de lui en même temps.

Nos bouches se séparerent et on resta comme ça, un instant, haletants legerement.

Matt reprit le baiser et une de ses mains lacha mon cou pour se glisser sous mons tee-shirt. Je laissa echapper un hoquet de surprise.

Mon désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant, opréssé dans un jean decidement trop sérré depuis quelques temps, et si Matt si mettait je ne pensais pas pouvoir resister au besoin de le prendre toute de suite.

Je rompis le baiser et ecarta la main de Matt de mon torse :

- Matt, tu ...

Je voulais lui expliquer que s´il continuait comme ça il allait passer à la casserole (bon peut-être pas dit comme ça), mais il remis as main sur mon epaule et accrocha sés jambres sur mes hanches, pour nous rapprocher encore davantage, de sorte qu´il sentait três bien ma virilité gonflée, ce qui me fit taire instantanement, de peur de laisser echapper un gémissement à cause de mon désir maintenant plaqué contre lui.

Il esquissa un sourire un peu moqueur et reprit la parole :

- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu n´en a pas envie ?

- Mais tu ne l´as jamais fait avec un ho...

Il me fit taire d´un baiser papillon, puis repondit :

- J´ai envie que tu m´aimes Taichi, j´ai besoin que tu m´aimes.

- Bien sur que je t´aimes m...

- Montres le mieux que ça alors !

Plus que comme une provocation, cette phrase sonnait comme un reproche ; ce qu´il attendait de moi il le voulait tout de suite. Peut-être même un peu comme un test, pour voir si je serais capable de satisfaire son énorme besoin de tendresse.

Je compris donc que cela ne servait à rien de le ménager, de vouloir attendre qu´il soit "pret". Ça n´avait rien à voir avec nous.

Je l´observais, allongé sous moi, les bras autour de mes épaules et les jambes autour de mes hanches. Pour le moment, c´est lui qui avait dominé, et même si c´était foutrement exitant ce coté allumeur qu´il se donnait, ce n´était pas ce qu´il voulait, ce don til avait besoin.

Il attendait d´être soumis , de devoir entierement me faire confiance. C´est seulement là qu´il arriverais á se sentir protege, en sécurité et finalement aimé.

Je commençais donc à me redresser un peu, en m´appuyant d´une main contre le canapé. Je passai ma deuxieme main dans le dos de Matt et le soulevai, en le plaquant contre mon torse pour me relever tout à fait.

Matt laissa echapper un leger cri de surprise et sap rise sur mes èpaules et mes hanches s´accentua.

- Taichi, qu´est-ce que tu…

Je le fis taire à mon tour en l´embrassant et positionna mieux mes mains afin d´avoir une meilleure prise.

- T´inquietes pas, aucun risque que je te laisses tomber. Mais on sera mieux dans ma chambre que sur le canapé du salon.

Je le sentis se tendre un peu e til se serra un peu plus contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Malgré son désir et son besoin de se sentir aimé, il apprehendait tout de meme, ce qui etait bien naturel puisque pour les relations entre hommes, il était vierge.

Je l´emmenais donc, en le portant, dans ma chambre. Je le lachai d´une main pour fermer á clef derriere moi (pas la peine que Kari ne fasse irruption… ), mais même avec une main en moins, je n´eut aucun probleme pour le porter.

Tout d´abord, bien sur, parce qu´il s´accrochait lui-même fermement à moi, mais aussi parce qu´il était étonnament léger. Matt avait toujours était plutôt mince, et son "petit séjour" à l´hopital ne l´avait pas vraiment remplumé.

Je le déposai doucement sur le lit (2), en me plaçant au dessus de lui, assis sur ses jambes, je remarquai que sa respiration c´était accentuée depuis tout à l´heure. Je voyais bien qu´il angoissait legerement, mais son regard, planté droit dans le mien, montrait sa determination et son envie, malgré la lueur d´inquietude qu´il tentait de cacher, et je sentai qu´en parlant je gacherais tout.

Sans rien ajouter je me penchai sur lui, pour deposer un baiser sur sés levres, tandis que mes mains détachaient les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsque j´en eut finis, je me redressai pour enlever à mon tour mon tee-shirt tandis que Matt envoyait sa chemise plus loin.

Je partis à la découverte de son torse, avec force baisers et caresses, de son cou pale et gracile à ses hanches fines, en m´attardant un peu sur les tétons que je malmenais pour les durcir.

Matt avait la respiraction désordonnée, saccade, et lorsque je découvrai un point sensible, il frissonnait et se tendait un peu, en se retenant surement de gemir.

Arrivée à la ceinture, je pu constater l´éfficacité de mes carresses avec l´exitation de Yamato. Je le sentis trembler legerement lorsque mes mains commencerent à défaire son jean, et je déposai un rapide baiser, que j´esperais rassurant, sur sés levres.

J´envoyai le pantalon plus loin à son tour, et lorsque Matt n´eut plus que son boxer noir, je restais un moment à l´observer. Sa peau était pale, blanche comme de la porcelaine, avec son corp mince presque maigre, ça lui donnais un air de fragilité, de vulnérabilité. Et il l´était.

Sa beauté me semblait presque iréelle, et comme si j´étais dans un rêve, j´eu un instant peur de le toucher, comme si ça risquait de le faire disparaitre. Mais je savais que ce n´étais pas le cas. Cette fois c´était la réalité, je n´allais pas me reveiller avec une érection dont je devrais m´occuper en solitaire.

Sous mon regard inquisiteur, Matt avait rougi (lui donnant un air d´autant plus adorable) et tourney la tête, regardant ailleurs. Je me penchai alors de nouveau sur lui, pour deposer des baisers dans son cou en et lui murmurer :

- Tu es encore plus beau que je ne l´imaginais...

Matt frissona sans que je sache si c´était pour le compliment, ou la sensation de mon souffle dans son cou.

Il ne bougeait plus depuis quelques tems, entierrement passif, soit pour que je lui montre de quoi j´étais capable, soit pour aprecier pleinement mes caresses. Ou peut-être même juste à cause de son inexperience...

Il avait fermé les yeux tandis que je continuais à embrasser et mordiller la peau de son cou, il murmura :

- Tu te perds dans les longueurs Taichi...

Je cessai mes baisers et le regardai, il avait rouvert les yeux et nos regards s´accrocherent. Que pensait-il ? Que j´allais le retourner et le prendre sans aucuns préliminaires ? Même si c´était ce qu´il pensait vouloir, cette première fois entre nous était importante pour moi, je ne comptais certainement pas la bacler !

Je lui lançai un sourire provocateur, tandis que ma main allá carresser à travers le boxer son membre tendu. Je le sentis comme pulser sous ma carresse et Matt referma les yeux et, se cambrant, laissa échapper un gémissement.

Je me redressai un peu et mes deux mains allèrent se poser sur les hanches de Matt, sur l´élastique du dernier morceau de tissu qui le recouvrait. Je commençai à le descendre, très doucement, et Matt souleva un peu ses hanches, surement inconsciemment, pour m´aider dans ma tache.

Je posai alors un doigt sur son penis libéré, et en traçai la longueur en l´effleurant à peine. La respiration de Matt s´accelera de nouveau, et je devinai qu´il se retenait de gémir. Je retira mon doigt et alla l´embrasser, sous le grognement frustré de Yamato.

Tandis que j´étais penché sur lui, ses mains allerent à la ceinture de mon pantalon pour tenter de le défaire, décidant qu´il commençait a être de trop. Mais il tremblait tellement d´exitation que ses gestes peu précis n´arrivaient à rien. J´attrapai ses mains et les posa de chaque coté de sa tête en l´embrassant encore, puis me redressai pour envoyer enfin mon pantalon et mon boxer plus loin.

Je remarquai alors que Matt, appuyé sur ses coudes, m´observait d´un oeil apréciateur. Sachant que Matt n´étais pas homo, j´avais un peu craint le moment où je me retrouverais nu et où il réaliserait vraiment la difference entre une relation avec une femme ou avec un homme... Mais au vu de son regard, je devinais que mes inquietudes d´un sursaut d´homophobie étaient fausses. Yamato était aussi hétéro que moi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander s´il était sur de ce qu´il voulait. J´attrapai dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet le pot de lubrifiant qui s´y trouvait, en enduisit mes doigts et jetai un dernier coup d´oeil à Matt, qui n´avait rien rater de mon geste.

Ses yeux croiserent lrd mirnd et il me fit un signe d´approbation presque imperceptible de la tête. Cette fois, il pensait utilse de le preciser.

Je retournais couvrir son cou de baisers, tandis que je faisais entrer un premier doigt dans son intimité. Matt se tendit et ferma les yeux compulsivement, avec une grimace de surprise. Son souffle qui était un peu saccadé s´arreta un instant au meme moment.

Je bougeai mon doigt à l´intérieur de lui, en lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à "l'intrusion", puis je fis rentrer un deuxieme doigt. Matt se crispa, il était vraiment etroit et je devais faire attention à vraiment bien le preparer pour ne pas le blesser. Je l'embrassais à nouveau puis lui murmurai :

- Cambres-toi un peu... Oui, comme ça, c'est bien. Essayes de te detendre, moins tu seras tendu et moins ça seras difficile.

Pendant ce temps je faisai faire un mouvement de ciseau aux doigts présent dans son intimate, pour l'aider à se détendre.

Quand je vis qu´il était moins angoissé, je retirai mes doigts et le penetrai doucement. Matt hurla de douleur, et ses mains se crisperent sur les draps.

Je restai dans cette position le temps que la douleur diminue, l´embrassant dans le cou et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Je le voyais tenter de retenir ses sanglots, malgrés toutes mes précautions, il avait eu vraiment mal, mais au moins il ne saignait pas, preuve que mes efforts n´avaient quand même pas étaient totalement inutils.

Peu à peu ses sanglots s´apaiserent, et il se détendit. Alors je commençai de lent mouvement de vas-et-vient à l´interieur de Matt, sans trop insiter la profondeur de la pénétration au début. En même temps, ma main faisait, au même rythme, le meme mouvement sur le pénis de Matt.

Je devais me retenir de ne pas accelerer le mouvement trop vite, ou de jouir trop tot. Je voulais que Matt ait du plaisir, pour qu´il ne retienne pas que la douleur de notre première fois, quitte à devoir faire violence à mon désir.

Il laissa enfin échapper un gémissement qui n´avait plus rien à voir avec une manifestation de douleur, et j´augmentai progressivement la vitesse et et l´amplitude de mes mouvements.

Il poussa un gémissement plus profond que les autres et jouit dans ma main au même moment où je me liberai en lui. Je me retirai, toujours doucement et l´observai : les joues rouges, le souffle ératique, un peu de sueur qui se mélait au reste de ses larmes, les yeux clos... Une veritable incitation au désir.

Mais, décidant qu´il valait mieux le laisser se reposer un peu, je m´allongeai sur le coté, afin de ne pas le quitter des yeux, et reflechissai.

Est-ce que Matt serait encore là demain matin à mon reveil ? Est-ce que cette nuit délicieuse ne risquait pas d´être à jamais la seule entre nous ? Je ne pouvai pas savoir ce que pensait Matt, et même s´il avait joui, il avait d´abord beaucoup souffert. Il pourrait très bien decide que les relations avec les filles étaient bien moins douloureuse, et que je n´étais qu´une brute.

À ce moment là, j´aurais donné n´importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Yamato. Est-ce qu´il voulait essayer de construire quelque chose avec moi ? Est-ce qu´il allait cracher sur cette experience, et certainement sur notre amitié en même temps ?

J´angoissais de plus en plus en regardant l´ange blod, allongé sur le dos, yeux fermés, qui pouvait decider de mon bonheur comme de mon malheur. Pendant qu´il cherchait sa respiration moi je retenais Presque la mienne.

Après qu´il ai recommencer à souffler à peu pres normalement, il ouvrit les yeux, regarda un moment le plafond, puis se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Impossible de lire quoique ce soit dans cet ocean azur, ou plutôt, tellement d´émotions y passaient que je n´arrivais pas à les decrypter.

Puis il vient se blotir contre mon torse, dans un geste de tendresse, et de demande de tendresse qui me stupfia de joie. Ce simple geste, c´était l´assurance qu´il m´acceptait, que l´amitié n´était plus assez forte pour ses sentiments, que demain matin (et peut-être même d´autres après) je le retruverais dans mes bras. Je le serais un peu plus contre moi, et ma main passa dans ses cheveux, d´un geste léger.

Avoir remporté "l´épreuve du sexe" me donnait le droit de lui témoigner mon amour comme je le souhaitais.

Matt ne tarda pas à s´endormir, son souffle redevenu leger carressant mon torse, et je me laissai doucement glisser dans le sommeil à mon tour, persuade que Matt finirait par m´aimer, que je réparerais ce que j´avais brisé en lui, que le temps des crises était passe, en laissant derrière lui plu de bien que de mal.

FIN

(1) : pour ceux qui ont lu L´Amour Toujours, vous devez commencer à vous rendre compte que c est une de mes expressions favorites mdr.

(2) : Je sais bien que dans le D.A Tai a un lit en hauteur, vous comprendrez que par commodité, vous oublierez ce detail pour cette fic

Nossa ! quel mot horrible que le mot "fin", celui qui l a inventé était un sadique ... Bon vous vous devez plutot etre contente d avoir ENFIN la fin mdr, au tout debut ceci etait un one shot mdr ...

Merci a ceux qui m ont suivi, encouragé, admiré, adulé... Comment ça y en a pas ??? Enfin, vous pouvez bien sur me laisser une review, toute critique est la bienvenue (les mots gentils aussi vous avez le droit), et bien sur tout conseil pour les lemons sont les bienvenues !!!!!! (Par contre si vous pouviez eviter les menaces de mort, ça me fout le cafard)


End file.
